For the Love of Usagi
by Cosmos Sama
Summary: Mamoru leaves for America and the starlights arrive (typical begining for a usa+seiya fic.. ^^;;) Now theres a contest going on for her heart and an enemy from the past wants to win the it desparately.. ... Please R&R..... Ch 2 Up!
1. Departure

For The Love of Usagi  
Author's Note: Hey all! this is my first fic ever (hope it isn't too bad .)  
Well anyways, its a Seiya and Usagi fic. No i will not bash Mamoru, in fact,  
I don't have a problem w/ him..... but if your a steadfast Mamo-Chan fan,  
this fic probably isn't for you.... OK, let's get rollin here........  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, by the way, I don't own sailorMoon or any of these  
characters so don't sue me.. they belong to the wonderful Takeuchi Naoko!  
Yay! ^^;;  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hand in hand, Usagi and Mamoru slowly sauntered down a path in  
one of their frequently visited parks. The scene was picturesque; The sun  
setting in the background, releasing its beautiful array of colors, and a  
young couple, completely infatuated with each other.  
Finally they reached their destination; A bench overlooking a  
gorgeous lake. The pair shared a quick kiss, but the man pulled away from  
Usagi. She looked up and saw the slightly trouble eyes of Mamoru  
"Mamo-Chan?" she asked with concern.  
Mamoru looked into her eyes" I never did continue with my college  
education after my last trip to America. I need a degree! If I'm ever going  
to a support a family in the future for you and me..." he looked away, then  
back up at his lovers sad face. "I'll have to go back to Harvard; In  
America...Without you...."  
Usagi looked up with a look of false exceptance and understanding  
pasted on her face. She wasn't going to cry, she was stronger than that.  
After all she had to manage by herself sometimes. So she decided to  
withhold her grief.  
"I'll miss you so much... But I know you have to go and I wont hold you  
back, it your dream and I love you. I want you to achieve it." she paused  
for a minute. " So when are you leaving?"  
"Tomorrow at two o'clock," he replied quickly.You'll see me off, won't  
you?"  
She replied with a quick nod and laced her arm in his.  
"You'll visit soon right?"  
"As soon as humanly possible. I'll write everyday this time; For real."  
He smiled at Usagi.And as if that was a signal to leave, he escorted her  
home.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Usagi woke early the next morning, her eyes puffy as a result of the  
silent tears that had flown so freely the previous evening. Today, she  
decided, would be dedicated to seeing Mamoru off. And she would force  
herself to do it with a smile.  
Mamoru savored his last day with her. They went out to a long lunch  
at an expensive cafe; Which, unfortunately, all that he had time for. They  
only had a few precious hours together. After that,he was gone, across an  
entire ocean. Far, far away from Tokyo.  
His departure was quick. They shared a long, passionate kiss right  
before he borded the plane. Usagi and Mamoru both renewed the vow to  
keep in touch and embraced for the last time as a couple.   
Neither of them knew of the drastic changes that were heading their  
way; Or the new challenges that lay ahed.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N: Ya, I know Mamo-chan's departure was sudden and just a bit random  
but now hes gone thats one more step twords all these boring introductory  
chapters.. it'll get exciting soon i promise! please review! My writting may  
not be great but please bear with me! Constructive flames welcome....  
Email me @ ladyChibiChibi2@aol.com  
  



	2. Arrival

For The Love of Usagi  
Ch.2- Arrival  
  
"Got any three's Seiya?" Yaten asked.  
Seiya just sighed. He was day dreaming about Usagi again. There was never a day when he didn't think about her. Her golden, silky hair, her clear blue eyes, her bright......  
"SEIYA??! EARTH TO SEIYA!"  
His friend's screaming halted his reminiscing and sent him crashing back to Earth....errr..... Kinmoku.  
"WHAT?" Seiya screamed hastily, unaware of the tone of his voice. "Oops," he said blushing. "Gomen."  
"You were thinking about HER again, weren't you?"  
Before he could answer, Kakyuu-Hime rushed into the room excitedly. "Guess where we're going?"   
Taiki's eyes lit up like lanterns. "Where?!"  
"Earth! To see our friends!"  
Quiet quickly blanketed the room. They hadn't seen the senshi for months, maybe even a year. And even Yaten found that he missed Minako's antics.  
"well, get packing! We're leaving tomorrow morning!" Kakyuu squealed trying to conceal her child-like glee.  
The Starlights were so shocked by the announcement they could barely speak, so they quietly shuffled off to their quarters to prepare for their journey.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The senshi of Earth all gathered at Rei's temple for breakfast, in hopes of lifting Usagi's spirits. But their plan's were fruitless. Usagi sat at the table in a comatose-like state and ate her food drearily.  
Makoto made a stab at conversation. "So,.... Usagi....how's my meal? You seem like you're not enjoying it."  
" It's good." She managed to mutter.  
"God Usagi," Rei began. "You're being even more immature than you usually are, and thats by your standards! We're in eleventh grade! Act your age for just once! Its not like Mamoru's never coming ba.."  
"Rei," Ami interjected. "Don't be so mean! She misses him that all!" She turned towards her friend and out her arm around her shoulders in a comforting way. "Cheer up! Today there's an opening of a new amusement park today! Its supposed to be spectacular! Also, an old popular band is playing a FREE comeback concert at noon! They were form last year supposedly.. they just kind of faded away. They're not announcing who it is though, it's a surprise!"  
Usagi looked up. "I guess I'll go, maybe some good music will lift my spirits."  
"Good!" Minako replied. "Meet you in the park at twelve, ok?"  
They all agreed. With that they departed.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
When everyone had gathered at the appointed spot, they headed off to look for good seats.  
"Look! There's a couple of second row seats! Let's go!" Hotaru pointed to the chosen seats. She led the way as they waited excitedly to be the first people to see the resurgence of a popular band.  
The crowd let out a collective gasp when they heard the announcer below. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm happy to present to you Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki, The Starlights!"  
The surprise practically knocked the wind out of Usagi. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion and she was convinced that everyone around her could hear the erratic beating of her heart as she caught her first glimpse of Seiya.  
Seiya seemed to be equally stunned. He was ready to sing and he put the microphone to his mouth. Then he saw her. Automatically he let out a soft "Odango.." but it soon became audible to the whole crowd via his microphone.   
She managed to calm herself and she smiled at Seiya in a friendly manor. But the crowd was becoming restless watching the lead singer of the band and a young girl staring at each other like long lost lovers. He smiled back, also coming out of his trance. He knew he must had to start.  
So the band ran through their songs ending with a song Seiya wrote when he fell into depression called " Missing Love". Which was also about Usagi; But of course, this was oblivious to her.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
After the show the inner senshi ran up to the stage excitedly to greet their old friends.  
"Seiya-Kun!, Yaten-Kun, Taiki-Kun! its nice to see you, but what are you doing here!?" Usagi cried .  
Seiya scowled. "Gee, we thought you'd be actually happy to see us Odango. But all that aside were fine. Kakyuu-Hime decided she wanted a change of scenery so she decided to take a long vacation to our other favorite planet-Earth."  
"Oops," She replied as a sweatdrop rolled down her face. " I was just surprised. Gomen."  
"We have to go now to a photo shoot now that we can't Miss. So why don't you all come over for dinner tomorrow night and we can all do some catching up?" Taiki proposed.  
"Sure!" Minako agreed quickly. She was eager to see Yaten and she knew everyone else wanted to go too, there was no need to ask the others.  
"Okay! see you then!" Yaten said then walked away, followed by Seiya and Taiki. Seiya stopped and turned to Usagi.  
"C-ya tomorrow Odango."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/n: Ok, I hope that was better than the first. I know, it sill isn't peak excitement yet but I'm working on it I promise! Once again you can e-mail me @ LadyChibichibi2@aol.com  
Thanks so much for reading my story so far! Ch. 3 will be up soon, I promise! Please review! thanx!  
  
  



End file.
